Collections of random Outlawqueen one shots
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: Outlawqueen one shots. Will be updated everyday if possible. May be AU and may not be, completely random.
1. Chapter 1

**so as the hermit I am I have a lot of free time in between uploadin my other fics and I get bored and my mind just wanders off to ideas for other fics and I decided that I'll start a collection of one shots to pass the time, I'll be uploading a new** one** everyday and if people** really** like them I'll continue enjoy xoxox**

**Theis first one shot is of the missing year.**

The missing year.

The outlaw walked slowly but confidently towards the queens chambers. He doubted she'd let him in after he'd found her alone in the gardens crying, nobody should be alone when they are hurt and just because she was a queen it didn't mean she should have to suffer in silence she needed comfort and robins aim was to provide that comfort.

He knocked loudly 3 times no answer. He knocked again and again until his knuckles hurt "Regina I know your in there and I know your sad but please let me in I want to help." He said sincerely he waited a few moments and when he could hear no movement on the other side of the door he sighed solemnly to himself why must she be so difficult he thought as he turned to leave.

He took roughly about 3 steps away from the door before he heard a click that would have been impossible to notice if it hadn't been so quiet. He approached her door and turned the door handle slowly and what he saw shocked him to no end, the normally so well put together queen, lying in bed with tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks her eyes puffy and red from crying. He shut her door fast knowing that it was hard to let him "a thief" in her words see her like this let alone anybody else.

"What is it?" He asked stroking her back as he sat beside her on the bed she didn't answer but then again she didn't need to he knew exactly what was wrong when he saw what she was clutching so close to her "it's your son isn't it?" She nodded slowly as he clutched a picture of Henry closer to her. "He's forgotten me completely, he doesn't ever remember who I am." She said simply and he knew what he was about to do next would have her tearing his head off if she was in her right mind but he held her close to him and rubbed soothing patterns on her back.

"I'm so sorry Milady I can't even begin to understand what your feeling." He said honestly and she sighed loudly before relaxing in his hold. "I lost him, he was every thing to me" she chocked out.

"Hey" he said before placing a hand under her chin coaxing her to look at him "where's the regina I know hmm? The one with bite in everything she says and an annoying yet admittedly hot fiery attitude?" He asked softly and she looked away before replying quietly "It seems my fire has gone out". It broke his heart to see her admitting defeat so easily, he's seen so many different sides of her, the regal side, the fun side, the sarcastic side but never had he eer witnessed her so broken.

"Your wrong, that fire inside you may be just embers now but I guarantee you it will rise into a flame and you'll be bouncing back bigger and stronger than ever and do you know how I know that?" She shook her head.

"Because I believe in you." He said before kissing her gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay this is the second one shot so far;).** **robins finds his way back to Regina after leaving at the town line and they have a little reunion but all doesn't go as planned;) enjoy xoxoxox**

"I can't believe your really back." Regina whispered. He straddled her on the sofa "I've missed you so much." He uttered as her stroked her cheek affectionately, she leant up rapidly to capture his lips.

This kiss was deep, it was a knowing kiss she wanted him she'd lost him time and time again but now she needed all of him with her. Robin snaked an arm around her waist to steady her and another behind her neck to push her closer, he'd missed her he'd missed just how beautiful he was when she let her walls down he'd missed just how much love she had to give and share when she was willing.

Regina let her hands wander down to the seam of his green t shirt and tugged lightly. Robin understood and broke the kiss to pull the shirt of his head and drop it beside them, he grabbed the zipper of her black dress and tugged hard until she had managed to wriggle out of it, and what a sight she was he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than her, her olive tonnes skin and short wavy locks the know in glint in her eyes as she waited for him to make his next move.

"You are so beautiful." He said sincerely and she blushed slightly.

Robin pulled her in for another deep and meaningful kiss he couldn't believe she was back in his arms and this time for real it wasn't a dream she was really

Here.

He ran his hands down her body and felt the heat pulsating of her skin, he had missed everything about her. She held him close to her, her grip was strong as if she let go he would float away but he didn't mind he was with her and that's all that matters.

He broke the kiss and smirked at her "do you still taste as good huh?".

He chuckled as he placed hot kisses on her neck and smiled at the shiver he got in response when he nipped her lightly. He ran a hand down her hip slowly and she exhaled sharply, she was sensitive there and he was going to take advantage of that.

"So you liked that then?" He was pushing his luck and he loved every second of it.

He adjusted himself on top of her and slowly rubbed against her hip she moved with him and moaned softly into their kiss. Robin ran his tongue along her bottom lip and bit it lightly.

Both of them were so busy they didn't know that the front door had been opened, and they couldn't hear the soft footsteps heading towards the lounge.

"Hey mom can I uh... Oh crap oh kayyyy" Henry said awkwardly as he covered his eyes and swayed side to side. That was the last thing he thought he'd see it would take a while to get that picture out of his head.

"Oh Henry I'm so sorry" Regina said as she untangled herself from robin and slipped her dress back on in record speed robin sighed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess next time I'll just knock, I can't promise you haven't scarred me for life mom jeez" he was mortified no child should ever have to experience this with their parent. This was hands down the worst experience of his life including switching bodies with Peter Pan and nearly getting her brains blown out by Emma's gun.

"You know it doesn't matter, I'm gonna stay at Emma's tonight I'll just get my stuff and you guys just." He left without finishing his sentence his brain was screaming loudly for him to get his stuff and leave as fast as possible.

Regina was just as embarrassed as Henry was she looked at robin and laughed quietly to cover the silence robin approached her and pulled her close. "Just think of it this way Milady it was bound to happen sometime, spooners better than later I assure you." He chuckled.

"Oh? And would you feel the same had it been Roland at Henry's age that had witnessed this?" He stayed silent "yes so I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**this is** **the third oneshot;) I know you guys will like this one...**

**robin meets Regina under her apple tree and has a surprise.**

Under the apple tree.

Regina snook down the stairs as fast as she could as quietly as she could, it was 1:30 and she knew if Cora caught her she would be in so much trouble but she couldn't care less after the way she'd treated her that day.

She walked through the kitchen and opened the back door slowly and slipped out, she felt the cold air whip her face as she entered her backyard and she saw him.

He was waiting for her under the apple tree where they had spent many of their days while Cora was away on business, the same apple tree they'd had their first kiss under, the place where Regina told robin she loved him for the first time and they were about to make another memory.

She sprinted towards him as fast as she could he held her close and spun her around she squeeled into his chest and he placed her down slowly and entwined their fingers.

"How are you beautiful?" The moonlight hit her perfectly it illuminate her face, added a sparkle to her caramel coloured eyes and added shine to her inky curls.

"I'm better now I'm with you" she kissed him softly pulled him under the tree, she sat comfortably in his lap with the front of the bodies pressed close to each other their foreheads touching.

He knew something wasn't right with her he'd known her for years and judging by the way she was clinging to him something had happened. "You wanna talk about it?" He whispered while he stroked her hair.

"It's her again. Nothing I ever do is good enough, she doesn't understand that nobody's perfect. I'm late to one of her pointless gatherings and suddenly I'm the worst daughter on the planet. Maybe if she didn't hit me for no reason at all I'd be more willing to do what she says." Although she tried to hide it he saw the tears fall, it was like they were crashing around her. He hated seeing her so upset he hated seeing tears instead of her beautiful smile this was not the Regina he knew.

He pulled her impossibly close to him as she sobbed into his chest he wanted to take all her pain away, she was so beautiful and seeing her so broken was hell.

"Look at me" he said gently as he lifted her head to look into her eyes "you don't have to say here any longer. You can come with me you know my parents adore you and I can't stand seeing you so upset." Her brows furrowed.

"Are you sure? What if one day you get tired of me?" She sounded so insecure.

"I will never get tired of you, your smile brightens my day. I have something for you I didn't know how I was going to give it to you but now is the right time." He pulled out a small box from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"This is a promise to you, I promise that I will be there to share every laugh and wipe away every tear I will be here for you for as long as you want me." He opened the box and inside it was a small silver ring with an arrow on it.

"Now I know we are only 18, but I love you and I can't live without you. I promise I'll always protect you, and if you still want me then in a few years I'll replace it with a wedding ring because I don't ever want to be a part from you." Regina smiled widely as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Robin took her left hand gently and placed it on her finger "do you know why people wear rings on their left hand? Because people say the ring finger is the only finger to have a vein leading to the heart. This way even if we aren't together I will always be with you."

"I love you so much" Regina whispered before closing the distance and kissing him deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**this next one shot I found quite funny, some of it is based on past experiences although not all of it I hope you enjoy this xoxoxox**

Sneaking in.

Regina heard a soft knock on her window and she sprung from her bed and pulled open her curtains there he was. Leaning on her window sill, he'd climbed up the tree next to her window in the cold.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly. Her parents were asleep and she didn't want them to be caught god knows what Cora would do to them.

"Well I had to see you, I've missed you beautiful." He replied before climbing through the window and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I've missed you too, but you could have gotten hurt" she uttered seriously. He grunted in response and turned around to shut the window quietly. Her bedside lamp was on but her bed sheets were pulled over she had been sleeping when he came.

"I'm sorry baby, did I wake you up?"

"No I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You".

Was the last word she said before they ended up in a heap on the bed. Regina tugged hard on robins jacket to keep him pressed against her and robins hands grabbed her neck to deepen their kiss.

"Robin." Regina said in between kisses.

"Regina" He replied.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Your right we shouldn't but that's what makes it more entertaining" he said before tearing his jacket off and throwing it behind him.

He smirked and gently tugged on the waistband of her shorts which came of with ease. For someone who was worried she didn't protest much infact she pulled her vest top over her head and crashed their lips back together.

Regina pushed him back a little bit "yeah on second thought we really shouldn't do this, my parents room is right next door."

Robin jumped up like he'd been burned "Regina I'm so sorry..."

"No robin it's ok you didn't do anything wrong, just lie with me?"

She moved to the right so robin could join her and once he did he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He held her close and Regina couldn't remember a single time when she felt more at peace than in robins arms.

She felt safe cuddled up to him, she was comfortable and she could feel the heat on robins skin. They didn't need to talk they already knew what the other was going to say, so Regina lay her head on robins chest and let herself drift off to sleep.

Robin was first to wake up as he eyes adjusted to his surroundings he mentally sighed "shit!" He wasn't supposed to stay there he was supposed to leave after she'd fallen asleep.

"What the matter?" Reginas voice sounded groggy from under the sheets and her arms shot out to hold him close to her.

"Nothing it's ok, go back to sleep." He ushered but she didn't she pulled the sheets from over her head and stared at him he smiled back.

"Your so beautiful." He said as he cupped her cheek with his left hand.

"Oh yeah I've just woken up I look like shit." She scoffed.

"No you don't you always look stunning."

She craned her neck and kissed him gently she adjusted herself so she was leering over him.

"I love you" Regina whispered.

They both jumped when they heard someone slam reginas door shut, they hadn't even heard anyone come in.

But there she stood as quiet as a mouse but as vicious as a tiger.

"Mother this isn't what it looks like.." Regina stuttered but Cora just smirked at her.

"Oh it isn't is it? Well then explain to me what this is then because the way I see it is your in bed with him" her lip curled and she snarled.

"And your half naked, believe me I thought zelena was the whore of this family but you have proved me wrong."

Regina had a sudden burst of courage as she jumped from the bed and looked her mother in the eye "I AM NOT A WHORE." She screamed.

"Oh well then please explain to me what this is" Cora gestured towards robin.

"Did you accidentally fall into each other's arms and in the process loose your clothing?."


	5. Chapter 5

**enjoy this one fic;)**

**reginas sick and robin has a sudden realisation.**

Sick days.

Regina awoke and was instantly hit with a wave of nausea she sprung from her bed and ran to the bathroom where she proceeded to throw her guts up, thank god Henry had decided to stay at Emma's it wasn't a pretty sight at all.

When Regina was almost sure there was nothing else left in her body to throw up and the dry heaving had eventually seased she slowly made her way downstairs to get a glass of water, she hated being sick her immune system was very strong but only on the odd occasion was she ever this sick.

She mentally sighed and decided she would not be going to work today, usually she would grin a bear it but today was not one of those days. Besides being mayor of storybrooke was not all it was cracked up to be, the paperwork was endless, the complaints ridiculous but most of all the people of storybrooke just pissed Regina off to no end with their babbling and moaning. She could only just about stomach Emma and the uncharmings let alone everyone else.

Regina was a strong women and she never asked anyone for help unless she absolutely had to but there was only person she want by her side when she was in such a state that was robin. The one person who immediately ignored the mistakes she'd made in the past and saw her for who she really was.

She grabbed her phone from the pocket of her bathrobe and dialed his number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey" she said groggily.

"Your sick arnt you?" He dead panned he knew her better than anyone.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Say no more stay where you are I'm coming round now" he said quickly before hanging up the phone, she loved robin so much he was always there when she needed him no questions asked.

She walked slowly towards her sofa and lay down slowly as not to unsettle her stomach again and closed her eyes this was probably the first day she hadn't been in work on time in all her mayoral beauty in 2 years and now she just wanted to rest.

She awoke again quite some time later when she heard the gentle rattle of keys in the lock, yes she'd given him a key he was the one person she trusted with it and it came in handy for situations like this.

Robin walked slowly through the hall and saw Regina lying on the sofa his face softened well this was a sight, all those people called her the evilqueen would they think that if they could see her curled in a ball in her pyjamas totally vulnerable?

"Hey beautiful I came as fast as I could." He whispered and the smile he got back was worth more than anything to him.

"And knowing you I guess you haven't eaten either, so I brought soup and your going to eat it ok?"

Regina nodded and moved to sit up slowly robin slid next to her and Hugged her she was adorable in her black fluffy bathrobe she looked like a panda.

He reached for the bag he'd left on the coffee table and pulled out a container and took the lid off "it's just tomato soup but you have to eat something." He handed it to Regina and she took it gratefully.

She ate a little bit of if and her face scrunched up In disgust "fuck really!?" She exclaimed before darting back upstairs.

Robin was just as shocked as she was she loved tomato soup he'd watched her eat it a thousand times without any problem before.

He ran up to the bathroom just in time to see Regina flushing the toilet and leaning over the sink he approached her from behind and rubbed circles on her back.

"Guess you really are sick huh?"

"Yeah lucky me" she tried to sound as sarcastic as she could but it was lacking her usual bite.

"I'm sorry Milady but it looks like you'll be staying in bed for a while." He tried to make light of a bad situation.

"I just don't understand I have one heck of an immune system and there isn't a bug going around is there?" She asked.

Robin shrugged.

"So why am I the only one who's sick you know sometimes life just sucks." Regina spat out and moved slowly to her bedroom.

"Maybe you should try and sleep and eat something later?" Robin suggested.

Regina slid into bed fast and winced when she lay down.

"What's the matter?"

"My back hurts like a bitch, lay with me?" She pouted and he chuckled she was so cute.

"Your backs achey huh?" He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm all achey I don't like it."

"So your sick and you have an achey back?" He said skeptically.

"Yes that's what I said" she uttered she was getting irritated with him going round in circles.

"Have you stopped to think maybe your not sick?" He said slowly as of he was realising it himself.

"Well I've been vomiting none stop all morning so I'm sorry to say I haven't." She snapped.

"Regina, do you think you might be pregnant?" He sounded calm and Reginas eyes widened significantly.

"Oh shit..."


	6. Chapter 6

**this next one shot is actually based off a true experience I had today;) I nearly killed some bitch in the school canteen, so I just decided to use this I hope you like it:D xoxoxoxo**

High school drama.

"Hey babe" killian said as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Emma's mouth.

"Hey, I got your food an ginas holding the table for us come on" Emma replied as she walked to their table in the corner of the busy cafeteria two seats remains empty for her and killian and the other two were occupied by robin and regina.

"Took you long enough, we've been waiting for ages" Regina shouted upon Emma's arrival at the table.

"Yeah sorry got outa class late." She shrugged and plonked herself down on the comfortable but rather nauseatingly colourful chair by the table and started eating her fries.

"Robin mate, how's it going" killian fist bumped robin before taking his own seat.

"It's going great, things couldn't be better I have this hottie" he winked and Emma snorted.

"You already got me, you don't have to butter me up with compliments you know." She smirked and placed a soft kiss on his nose.

"Well if if isn't the two lovebirds" Regina turned to see Marian green staring at them distastefully.

"What do you want?" Regina snarled she really hated this girl.

"Just wanted to see what slapper robins got on his arm now, he ain't going to get much better than me." She laughed and shot Regina a piercing glare.

"Oh yeah? A rodent would be better than you, wind it in you washed up scrubber" Emma shouted no one insulted her bestfriend and got away with it.

"I thought only fuckers used the word scrubber" Marian barely got a chance to finish before Regina interrupted.

"Yeah and I thought only bitches used the word fucker." Things were getting fiesty and robin could feel it.

"Oh someone's testy today, you better watch who your talking to Regina because you don't wanna piss me off."

"Oh yeah? Well you don't wanna piss me off so turn around and walk away before I tear your fucking face off." Regina screamed that turned some heads.

"Bitch your pushing it, you ain't gonna last long slags like you never do." That was it, Regina was not taking shit from Marian any longer.

She jumped up onto her chair and dumped her lunch tray all over her, this action alerted the entire cafeteria when Marian screamed loudly before storming over to her table grabbing her food and tossing it back.

It hit the front of reginas dress and she let out a string of swear words before practically diving over the table and tackling Marian "you stupid fucking bitch." She screamed as she punched her repeatedly.

Robin snapped out of his immediate shock when he saw Regina tackle Marian he ran over to the girls and tried to break it up sadly he nearly got hit a few times himself.

"Im gonna kill you!" Marian screamed when Regina ripped her extensions out and tossed them behind her.

"Calm down bitch I'm sure you have another 50 cents to replace em."

Robin tried a new strategy and got Regina from behind he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away not before Marian laid a dig into reginas face.

"Robin let me go so I can kill her!" Regina said and robin only held her tighter.

"Why? You have nothing to prove I choose you. You. I wanted you not her so let her deal with the fact that you can have everything she ever wanted, that your the only girl I ever have and ever will love." Robin said not too loud as to draw anymore unwanted attention as if that were possible but loud enough for Marian to get the message.

"You mean that?" Regina asked quietly.

"I do"

He kissed her cheek gently and let her go, she had calmed down significantly and he trusted her.

A loud booming voice brought Regina back to reality.

"What is going on here!"

Rule number one to surviving high school never have a fight when your mothers the principal.


	7. Chapter 7

**i don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this, it's completely random. It's set in the missing year. I hope you enjoy it xoxoxoxo**

Subtle glances and not so subtle touches.

It had been happening for weeks now and at first robin thought he was hallucinating, his mind was playing tricks on him but as the days rolled slower he realised that was not the case.

At first it was harmless he'd look up and find caramel pools staring back at him he'd wondered did he have something on his face? But as quick as the eye contact started it would end, he couldn't fault the queen for this after all he had done it many a time when she wasn't paying attention he'd stare at her silky locks and how they cascaded down her shoulders effortlessly, he'd stare at her face and think to himself why she even bothered wearing make up she was a natural beauty in his opinion everyone was wrong snow White wasn't the fairest of them all Regina was.

What had he done? The queen had never paid him any attention apart from rewarding him with gold tipped arrows which he greatly appreciated but politely declined saying no payment was necessary ensuring her safety deserved no reward.

But as the days went by he caught Regina glancing his way a lot more and it sent shivers down his spine, she could have anyone she wanted and the fact she even looked his way shocked him.

He walked quickly towards the great hall dinner was ready and he was famished, he spent all day fashioning wood into arrows, wood he'd cut down himself the day before. He sat on the seat left to Regina and nearly fell off when he saw her flash a smile his way, tiny and almost impossible to miss had he not been staring at her lips.

Not long after everyone was seated conversation broke out snow was ranting to charming about the bird she had saved whilst target practicing in the forest Regina rolled her eyes Snow White and her fucking birds.

Robin saw this and stifled a chuckle however he wasn't quiet enough and when he looked to his right the queen had a smirk plastered across her face "what's so funny outlaw?" Regina said drawing the attention towards robin.

"Just had a funny thought" he said and everyone turned their attention back to their separate conversations.

"Thanks for that your royal bitchiness" robin whispered he knew he was pushing his luck but of the few months they had spent together in the enchanted forest they had reached a level of comfortableness with each other.

"Should of kept it subtle thief" she replied quietly before taking a sip from her water goblet.

Robin wasn't angry per se but he wanted to see how far he could take the banter he reached his leg out and kicked her shin, not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough for her to jump directing the attention back to the two of them.

"Are you ok Regina?" Snow asked.

"Yes I'm fine leg spasm sorry."

She turned to the outlaw with a distasteful glare and kicked him back, the heel of her killer heels breaking the skin on his leg, he winced slightly but tried to remain neutral.

Regina anticipated his next move before he had and before he could kick her again he felt her hand holding his thigh tightly, it snapped him out of their petty game.

"Think carefully about your next move darling you don't want to loose a leg do you?"she said quietly she wore an evil grin on her face.

Robin swallowed thickly and shook his head "good boy" she said in a tone he hadn't quiet decoded yet.

He'd expected once their little game was over she'd move her hand but she didn't it stayed on his lap her grip not slacking one bit her blood red nails digging into his skin.

She continued eating like nothing had happened, like she wasn't stroking his leg under the table he shivered when she moved her hand slightly further up his thigh and rubbed small circles on it.

This woman was a huge tease but robin wasn't one to avoid a challenge he knew she'd probably kill him one day for this but he didn't care he dragged a finger slowly up her leather cladded thigh and let his hand rest firmly on her.

Truth be told Regina was enjoying her little game, she hadn't had this much fun since she was in storybrooke and she wanted to see just how far the thief was willing to go so she moved we hand higher and came to a halt just below his pocket.

And although he tried his best to act normal she could tell just how much she was getting to him and it took everything she had not to laugh loudly.

"Robin, Regina you both have been awfully quiet anything you want to talk about?" Charming asked.

"No, not really" robin said quickly.

Robin slid his hand up her thigh fast and landed in a sensitive spot he'd guess from the small gasp he got in response.

"No nothing" Regina said feigning boredom and gesturing with her free hand.

She was not going to let an outlaw beat her at her own game she fiddled with the waistband of his black trouser and rubbed her finger along his bare skin before leaning forward slightly to whisper

"You haven't won outlaw, but if you want to give this another go by door is always open" she winked at him and rose quickly freeing him from her grasp and his hand falling limply beside him.

What the fuck?! Did she seriously mean what he thought she meant?.


	8. Chapter 8

** Some people really liked the last one shot so here's a continuation of it. Now we all knew this was gonna end one way;) if you can't handle it I suggest you avoid this chapter:P but for those of you who wanna read enjoy it!xoxoxox**

Subtle glances and not so subtle touches part 2.

He'd left the hall and made his way back to his chambers he'd tried to sleep but her words echoed in his head "my door is always open" he was mesmerised and completely aroused no matter what he did he couldn't fall asleep he kept thinking of her and how she made everything that came out of her mouth extremely sexy.

He tossed and turned for a good hour and still could not drift off, fuck it! He thought he wanted her and that's who he was going to have he jumped out of bed and tossed the sheets aside he slept in a t shirt and pants so it was appropriate if he met anyone on the way to her chambers.

He walked fast his pace never slacking "you haven't won outlaw" replaying again and again in his mind he wasn't angry but he was determined to show her just how good he was, he swung the door to her sleeping quarters open roughly and she turned on the chair next to her vanity to meet his eyes.

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up theif, I thought your confidence had faltered" she said with her signature smirk. Robin shut the door and approached her.

"Your majesty it takes a lot more than that to shake my confidence." Truth be told he was nervous being with her now she was perfect in every way and it sent a vibration through his entire body but he covered it expertly.

He swooped down and picked her up with little to no effort reginas legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her towards her bed and lay her down softly.

"So your majesty let's see what you can take shall we?" Robin whispered as he played with the hem of her silk nightgown.

"Your overestimate yourself." She said with a wink she moved her hands to unbutton his pants but was stopped abruptly.

"No your majesty you keep your hands here" he brought her wrists above her head and held them firmly in place.

She laughed loudly and struggled against his hold "well arnt you dirty?" Robin pushed her nightgown high up her thigh and plunged his hand underneath it he was shocked when he felt her warm skin beneath his hand.

"Brilliant words coming from a women who seems to be wearing no underwear." She smiled widely she resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"Well I guess a part of me knew you'd be here and this way it's a lot easier." Robin chuckled before rubbing softly over her heat.

"Say what you want but I guarantee later on the only thing you'll be saying is my name."

He winked slyly at her and heard a gasp when he pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Is that so?" She wasn't agreeing with it but she wasn't denying it and that was good enough for robin. He pushed harder and rubbed circular motions with his thumb.

"So your highness, how am I?" She kept her composure calm no way was she letting an outlaw get the better of her.

"I've had a lot better my dear, care to step up your game or leave?" Robin was utterly shocked he was not giving her the satisfaction of embarrassing him, he knew from the look on her face she was very competitive and wouldn't give up without a fight just lucky for him he didn't like loosing.

"Well then looks like I'm going to have to fuck you then arnt I?"

She nodded and he withdrew his hand and pushed slowly into her, once fully in he rocked her slowly he loved the feeling of her writhing beneath him, the soft moans that left her mouth, the way her back arched when he hit a sensitive spot. Her hands tightened around the sheets at the top of the bed where robin held them.

Regina moaned as he rocked against her his free hand snaked past her neck and into her hair, tugging it gently. His pace had started off slow but was now getting faster he pushed himself down onto her as hard as he could.

As much as Regina wanted to fight it she'd found that for the first time in a long time she was powerless so she just went with it.

She grinded rapidly against him and moaned loudly robin thrusted to meet her halfway he went deeper and she let out a long shaky sound and her hands grabbed tightly at the sheets again which only made him smash against her with more force.

Harder." She said breathlessly and he smirked.

"What was that your majesty? Not as bad as you thought hmm?" She shook her head quickly she was close and not one to deny pleasure he thrusted with everything he had, he felt the burning heat radiating from between her legs.

He stopped abruptly and she let out a whimper "say my name now" he demanded whilst slowly pulling out from her and leering over her.

"I told you my darling I'd have you saying my name." He could tell how pissed of she was, but having the evilqueen grinding beneath him was a victory in itself and he wanted to see how far he could go.

She rolled her eyes "robin" she said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Robin" she said louder.

"See it wasn't so hard was it?" He burried himself into her and got an immediate response on small whimpers.

He rocked her fast and tugged at her hair hard he was surprised she hadn't ripped the sheets apart her grip on them was so strong but he focused on her mainly the sounds spilling from her mouth he caught her eye in time to watch her face screw up in ecstasy they came together and she let out a loud moan, one that probably made the other occupants in the castle aware of their activities her grip on the sheets loosened significantly and he released her hands from his grip.

"So had better than that?" He didn't know what but something about her boosted his ego.

"I think I'll keep you theif."


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote this earlier today and I think you guys will like it;) thanks to everyone who leaves regular reviews and fav/follows all of my fics, I promise I'll update all my other fics soon enjoy:p xoxox**

People fall in love in mysterious ways.

It was 11:30 and all Regina wanted to do was to go home but of course as the mayor she was expected to be at every event, every party and every fundraiser storybrooke had and robin wasn't even there yet.

Henry had come to the valentines ball with Emma and the uncharmings and he looked so grow up in his black suit and tie.

Regina decided she'd embrace her evilqueen side again for the night.

Ultimately she choose a black corseted dress, it was floor length and complimented here in everyway possible she wasn't the tallest of people which is why she choose 6 inch heels to add to her height. Her lips were painted bright red and her hair was perfectly curled, she looked just like her old self minus the long hair.

She never liked valentines day mainly because she believed if you loved someone you should show them everyday. But as mayor she was forced to endure a night of pink balloons drunken couples and sappy love songs.

She walked towards the bar and ordered a whiskey. "Hitting the hard stuff ey sister?" Leroy said from behind the bar.

"Well it's either that or I reduce this whole place to flames" she laughed as she saw him shiver, she had changed she was a hero now but she was so surprised at how easily she could scare people.

"Hey mom." Henry shouted.

"Henry are you ok? Where's Emma?"

"Oh she's over by the food table she's grabbing as many Grilled cheese hearts as she can." Henry laughed his other mother was so childish.

"Are you having fun? You look very smart who are you trying to impress?" Regina saw Henry blush and she had to stifle a laugh, her little prince was growing up so fast.

He cleared his throat awkwardly "no one I just wanted to look nice, I guess it's ok and where's robin is he not here yet?"

"No he's not." Where was he? He said he would be there.

"Ohhhh don't worry he'll be here." Henry tried his best to stay nonchalant but his mother knew him too well.

"Henry is there something you know that I don't?" She had slight suspicition In her tone.

"Nope, sorry I have to go." He ran the opposite direction as fast as he could.

This night was getting weirder and weirder no one would speak to her and no one would answer her questions as to robins whereabouts what was going on?!

Regina jumped when she heard someone on the mic "can we have everybody on the dance floor please! We have a huge announcement."

She made her way with the rest of the crowd, snow and charming all snuggled together, Emma and her grilled cheeses, ruby and doctor whale and all the other nausiatingly sappy couples.

"Well there's a certain someone who has something to say." Regina rolled her eyes really?

That was until she saw who was on stage and her eyes widened comically. It was robin. Robin was on stage...

"I want Regina to come forward please." Robin said his voice echoing throughout the room and everybody moved to the side to let her through.

Regina was nervous she didn't know what was going on but she walked slowly up to the stage.

He smiled at her and she felt the heat on her neck as a blush creeped up to her cheeks. There was a huge cheer from the crowd when robin got down on one knee and Regina gasped.

"When we first met each other you fucking hated me, we argued and fought constantly but there was something about you I couldn't ignore. It's true that people can fall in love in mysterious ways but for me I knew I loved you from the moment I nearly shot your head off with an arrow outside the farm house. I don't care how much darkness you have in your past I don't care about the terrible things you did, I fell in love with the hero you are even though you were smoking hot as the evilqueen" everybody laughed.

"you bring out the best in me and I'd like to think I do the same for you, I've lost you many times when I crossed the town line with Marian I thought everything was over it was like my world had stopped spinning I didn't think I could carry on but I found my way back to you and now I will never let you go, so Regina mills will you marry me?"

Regina pulled him up by his arm and looked him in the eye.

"Don't you ever kneel infront of me again we are equals." Robin smirked at her.

"And of course I will marry you." Everybody screamed and robin placed a silver ring on reginas finger before kissing her passionately.

Henry bombarded Into reginas side followed by Roland screaming loudly.

"So mom were you surprised?" Regina looked shellshocked and robin gave Henry a pat on the back.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" She said feigning anger.

"Of course I knew! I helped robin set everything up."

"You sneaky little brat." Henry chuckled and hugged his mother tightly.

"Papa this mean gina gonna be part of our family?" Roland asked with a wide smile.

"Yes my boy it does."

"But daddy ginas a queen so doesn't that make you a king? And me and Henry princes?!" Regina saw the sheer excitement on his face.

"Yes i suppose it does."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry how about we go get some food huh?" Henry said.

They walked over to the food table together and robin picked up a grilled cheese heart and handed it to Regina "now I'm trusting you with this don't break it." They all laughed together.

Regina couldn't believe it she had finally found a family she finally felt at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**this one shot is based on a prompt from a review I got, I can't remember who it was but thank you! I hope you enjoy it xoxox**

Truth will set you free.

He wasn't doing anything bad, no he was just helping them realise their feelings for each other. It was obvious to everyone but them how they pined after one another but Regina would never admit that, which is why Henry would have to show her. He was helping.

He knew his mother was having a small dinner party tonight and it was perfect he'd put it in the punch and they would be none the wiser. This would work!

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Henry! Can you come and give me a hand please?" Reginas voice travelled gracefully through her mansion and not seconds late Henry came barrelling downstairs ready to assist.

"What's up mom?" She looked stressed.

"Can you take some of the food into the Dinning room please? I have to change people will be arriving shortly.

"Sure." He waited for Regina to disappear before pulling out a small vial with gold markings around the neck.

He set all the food up on the table like his mother had asked and then he twisted the cork from the bottle and dumped the contents in the punch bowl he stirred it quickly before sprinting upstairs to get ready himself, tonight was going to be interesting.

It was 7:30 when there was a knock at the door, Regina was wearing a tight red dress black heels and blood red lips. She looked stunning as usual.

"Regina hey!" It was Emma and killian it was the first time Regina had ever seen Emma in a dress a black leather one for that matter.

"Thank you for coming, there's drinks in the dining room." Regina flashed her winning smile.

"Thanks love but We won't be drinking tonight." Killian said before leading Emma to the dining room.

20 minutes later and the nauseatingly charming duo turned up baring wine.

And then there was him, he looked flushed when she'd answered the door and though he was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt he still looked extremely attractive.

And with everyone present the dinner party kicked off, there was laughing and joking between Henry and killian. Optimism from snow and charming and sneaky glances from robin, Regina could feel the blush hit her cheeks and she turned to grab a glass of punch she drank it fast and her body felt numb. She felt a strange but faint tingling inside her she thought it must of been robins stares and waved the concern off.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Everyone was seated and enjoying the lasagna Regina had cooked she smirked when charming asked her what the secret ingredient was before replying "red pepper flakes... Gives it some kick." But not matter how hard she tried she still felt strange, she didn't know why and she tried to ignore the warm feeling inside her but she couldn't.

Henry was pleased everyone had drank the punch now it was time to test It out, he'd start of subtle as not to arise suspicition.

"So ma how's your day been" he asked with wide eyes he looked at Emma.

"Crap kid, how about yours?" She answered with blunt honesty.

"I'm ok I guess." He shrugged well at least it was working.

"So why was your day so crappy then huh?" Emma narrowed at her eyes but as if against her will she blurted out

"Morning sickness is a bitch." And as quickly as she'd let it slip her hand went to cover her mouth and everyone looked up in shock.

"What? Er... What?" Charming mumbled and snows mouth open and closed like a fish. Everyone was stunned.

"Your pregnant?" Henry said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Yes." She answered again and killian was confused, they were going to keep it a secret until it was Henry's birthday an they were going to tell him.

"That's great! Isn't is gramps?" David's head snapped up.

"Yes it's amazing!"

"Would you and grams ever have another child?." He always wanted a big family babies were so cute.

"No I don't think snow wants anymore, but I'm pretty sure Ella does." He snapped his mouth shut what was going on?!

"Well now I don't feel bad about hooking up with whale again!" Snow screamed, everybody was mortified.

"And mom?" He could see Regina physically gulp.

"Tell robin what you think of him" he wore an evil grin, one hed seen his mother sport proudly many times before.

"I think you smell of forest, which necessarily isn't a bad thing. And you look extremely attractive in jeans." Regina bowed her head in shame she was going to kill her son for this tomorrow.

"Well as long as we are telling the truth I want you to know how beautiful you are smile, and how much I would love to be the one to make you smile like that." He walked towards Regina and nudged her chin softly so he could look at her before kissing her gently.

"I knew this would work, but of truth serum never hurts." Henry said slyly.

Reginas head snapped up to look at him "you used magic on us?! Henry how could you all magic comes with a price! Robin I'm so sorry."

"For what? I didn't drink the punch" he said before giving Henry a pat on the back.

"Wha?" Regina was stunned.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt without magic, you however needed a push and Henry here had a great idea."

"Yep operation Outlawqueen was a success!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I always write fluffy Oneshots so I thought I'd write something a bit different. TW if any of you guys are sensitive I'd recommend skipping this, especially if you guys are sensitive about suicide. But for those of you who want to read I hope you like it please review xoxoxo**

Save me from myself.

She was going to do it. This time she would, and there would be nothing anyone could do. Regina had left everything Henry would need in her house along with her diary and a letter she had put of writing for a long time. But she had to do it, there was nothing left for her anymore she was a poison.

Everyone eventually left her, Henry would of anyways so why would it matter? Robin had left with Marian and it crushed her, she couldn't get out of bed for months and when she did she never left the house. Villains don't get happy endings. It echoed in her head over and over again it's true when people say we are prisoners of our minds, because no matter what she did how much she had changed she would never be good enough, not for Henry apparently not for robin and most certainly herself.

In many ways she blamed her mother for how she turned out. She corrupted her. Destroyed everything she loved but most of all she made Regina feel like nothing, that no one could ever love her.

And that is what led Regina to the toll bridge that day, the belief she was worth nothing that nobody would miss her when she was gone. She climbed over the railings and sat on the edge this was where she would spend her last moments.

She thought about everything, henry mostly the only one who ever believed in her. Then she thought about robin his dimples, the creases by his eyes when he smiled, his laugh and it all became too much, it physically hurt to think about him her heart clenched and she had to choke back her tears.

Regina had always been a fighter, she never gave anyone the satisfaction of seeing her broken or defeated because she was resilient. Was. Now she was tired of fighting, fighting for happiness and the life she had always wanted, it wasn't meant to be and she accepted it.

She rose shakily and leant back on the railings for support, one clean jump and everything would be over of course she would miss Henry but he was better of without her.

She let go of the railings and stood with her feet dipping over the edge she was ready to jump and she was ready to die. That's when she heard it.

She heard him. The last person she had ever expected to hear again.

He called her name and she missed the sound of his voice and the warmth it created in her chest. She missed him.

"Regina please don't." It broke her heart a thousand times over to see the hurt in his eyes and hear the desperation in his voice. Why was he here? How did he find his way back to her?

"Please give me your hand, don't do this."

"I need you".

She exhaled sharply she was used to people needing her help normally to kill some deranged beast or green sisters but never had she ever heard it this way. He needed her. Out of everyone he needed her.

He held his hand out to Regina and she took it reluctantly he looked destroyed and she could only imagine what she looked like to him.

He pulled her over the railings fast and held her close to him, had it not been for the circumstances se would have complained about the lack of oxygen but he was back and they needed each other. She wrapped her arms around him and they remained in a crumpled heap in the middle of the toll bridge.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly.

"Thank you for saving me from myself".


	12. Chapter 12

**this is a one shot I wrote for a friend. Poem is mine I didn't take it from anywhere. TW mentions of abuse, so if your sensitive I'd advise you skip this chapter xoxo**

**robin notices a change in Regina and his suspicions are confirmed when he reads her book.**

Who will listen.

"Regina please speak to me."he begged and pleaded but she kept repeating it over and over again "I'm fine".

"You are not fine, I know your not don't you know you can trust me with anything, I CAN help you." He emphasised the last bit, he needed her to know that he was there.

"Look mr lockesly I appreciate the concern but I'm late for Dr hoppers class I'm sorry I have to go." She practically leapt from her seat and ran out the door.

He sighed deeply. How nobody else had noticed the sudden change in her behaviour he didn't know but he was distracted from his thoughts by a small black book that remained on reginas desk.

He walked towards her seat and snatched it up before returning to his desk and sitting back down.

He took a deep breath before opening the book, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but it was the only way to get answers.

"So many dreams, wanting to fly

Shattered in pieces but too strong to cry, Hurting inside and drowning in fears, ignoring the pain and crying no tears, silent screams during the night, living in darkness he's stolen the light."

Robin gasped he couldn't process what he had just read, what it meant he didn't know but he had a clue.

He was in a state of shock but grabbed the phone on his desk and gave Dr hopper a call telling him to send Regina to his classroom straight away.

He was becoming restless, tapping his desk repeatedly and trying desperately to understand just what it was that Regina meant by those words in her book but he couldn't push himself to read anymore what he had already seen had him at a loss for words.

How could nobody else have seen that this girl was not herself lately, she'd changed. The Regina he knew had a sassy attitude and bite in everything she said, the Regina he saw now was timid and jumpy not to mention extremely quiet.

Once again he was pulled out of his thoughts when his classroom door opened slowly revealing long only locks and caramel coloured eyes.

But she became restless quite fast when she saw what robin was holding "why do you have that?!" She shouted before reaching for it and trying to pull it off robin.

"Sit down Regina." His town was soft but demanding and she sat down slowly at the chair robin ha pulled up beside his desk for her earlier.

"Look I told you before I am fine, so please return my property so I can return back to Dr hoppers lesson" robin was inclined to believe her but one look into those Caramel pools and he saw a broken girl trying to find her way out, trying to get someone to listen to her.

"Regina some people say that the eyes are the door to ones soul why you ask? Because when I look into your eyes I see pain, I see a girl who tries so hard to put up a mask when all she really wants is somebody to listen, someone to help. I can be that person but you have to trust me. I'm going to be completely honest with you I looked in here." He gestured to her book and reginas eyes widened.

"I read one page, I couldn't go any further because what I read didn't show me you were fine, it suggested you were in pain over what I don't know but I am a man of my word trust me and I CAN and I WILL help you." He looked into her eyes.

Regina was fidgeting she believed him she did but she wasn't big on trust, it was hard for her to let people in when others had betrayed her.

"I'm not good with talking about my feelings, you don't understand." She sounded so weak and so broken.

"Regina look at me" he placed a hand under her chin and nudged it coaxing her to look at him "I know how hard it is to talk about how your feeling I've been in situations like that, where you feel no one will understand, no one will listen. But I promise you if you let me in I will not let you down." His words were true and she could sense the sincerity in his voice.

"It's daniel" She whispered.

He looked confused but then he remembered Emma swan mentioning him a few weeks ago his was reginas boyfriend.

"Ive been in a relationship with him for two years and it started off so great until it wasn't." Robins mind was swirling full of possibilities but he kept his mouth shut.

"He started to develop a strange idea of what a healthy relationship was. Ive been with him for so long I keep thinking he would change back to the way he used to be but he never did." Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and tried her hardest to hold in the tears.

"He's hurt me so much and in so many different ways, I hid the bruises. My father doesn't know because I know if he did he would want to kill Daniel. He insults me no matter what I do, I dress to "slutty" or I wear too much make up which always leads to him asking me if I'm trying to impress someone else which then leads to so much more and I don't know how much longer I can take it."

Robin jumped up from his chair and pulled the now sobbing teenager into a right embrace and rubbed soothing patterns on her back.

"Regina, this might be invasive but I'm going to ask you anyway. Did Daniel ever force you to do anything." Robin said barely above a whisper.

And he only grew alarmed when he got no response. Sure he was a teacher but how could anyone treat such a lovely girl that way. His body vibrated with anger he had the right mind to rip this boys head off.

"No Regina you have to report this. It's not right." Robin felt so much for this girl he wanted to hold her in his arms forever an make sure no more harm came to her.

"No! I can't, it would not cause more trouble." She pulled her head away from his chest.

"I'm scared." And he could tell by the look on her face that she was.

"I will be by your side the whole way Regina, I'll take care of you."


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry for the long wait. Exams and a levels keep me busy, especially with trying to finish 6 different assignments by the end of the month. This is based on a prompt I received in the reviews I'm sorry I can't remember who gave it to me but thank you! I hope you enjoy it xoxo**

**Regina is pregnant with robins baby and her magic gets a little bit out of control.**

Problems we face.

"Good morning beautiful, how is my queen and my little princess" robin said softly upon entering the bedroom with a huge tray.

Regina smiled and turned her head to face him "I'm fine, just a little hungry" She said. She placed a hand on her bump and rubbed slowly.

"Good thing I made breakfast then isn't it?" Robin placed the tray on the table beside the bed and slid in behind Regina supporting her firmly.

She hummed in approval and grabbed a plate from the tray before settling against him.

"You comfortable enough?" He whispered.

"More than comfortable" she replied before grinding against him slowly.

"Regina what are you doing?"

"Don't blame me my hormones are a wreck right now and your the one who pressed against me first, I'm just repaying the favour." She twisted her body round to face him before kissing him lightly.

"I didn't press against you, I lay behind you to support you." He said trying to deny the obvious arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't tell me you don't want this." Regina whispered seductively. Since falling pregnant her hormones had indeed been a mess and she couldn't keep her hands off robin.

"I'm not saying that." He gave up trying to hide his obvious sexual feelings and grabbed reginas hips.

"I knew it." Was the last three words she barely got out before closing the distance between them roughly an letting her hands wander down his body.

Robin skimmed his hands down reginas thigh and grabbed the hem of her shirt to pull over her head but fell onto empty sheets when she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

His face widened with shock "Regina!"

"I'm in here." Robin exited their bedroom and entered the room next door where Regina looked equally as shocked.

"What was that for?" He asked with a childish whine.

"That wasn't me." She clutched her bump nervously.

"Either our little Jacie has developed magic of her own or the little shit is tapping into mine and clearly she couldn't wait to see her new bedroom." Regina exclaimed before waving her hands around the pink nursery.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it my darling."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

It had been a couple of days and since Regina and robin learned their child could use magic it wasn't the easier thing to control. It was getting worse and worse.

Regina had tried a simple incantation to protect the nursery invade anything ever happened after the baby was born. Storybrooke never stayed quiet for long. Expecting to see the flashing purple light covering the doorway instead she was greeted with stuffed animals flying left right and centre apparently her daughter thought fluffy animals were more important than her safety.

Magic drained Regina a lot and now with her baby tapping into it, it took a lot out of her and with her child proofing her all over town at the most inappropriate moments she hoped she hadn't scarred anyone.

"Regina I'm going to granny's to pick up our order I'll be back in 15 minutes try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone" Regina never usually took we'll to robins teasing but as the marriage progressed she felt herself accepting it more.

"I'll try." And she sent robin out the door with a kiss to his cheek.

Regina was thirsty and knew robin would take forever to pick up their order because he would more than likely stop to talk to will so she made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

She stretched to grab a glass from the top shelf of the cupboard and ended up knocking 6 of them off.

"Shit" she muttered before stepping aside and moving her hands in a circular motion in the hopes she could use her magic to clean it up.

But no her baby had other ideas. Destructive ones. A storm of Glass flew everywhere and Regina tried her hardest to dodge the shards flying towards her face and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't control her magic. She had never felt this hopeless in her life and she knew when she gave birth to her child they would be having words.

She felt lightheaded it was bad enough having to carry a baby but having said baby controlling you made it ten times worse and the last thing she heard before she passed out was the shards of glass clattering to the ground.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Regina!"

She groaned from her spot on the floor and tried to pull herself up.

"What happened?!" Shock evident in his voice as he helped his pregnant wife up.

"Baby" was all Regina could mumble as she winced due to the multiple cuts she had on her body.

"The baby did this?!, Regina you shouldn't try to use your magic while your pregnant you could of been seriously hurt!" Robin didn't want to be angry but he finally found his happy ending and he couldn't loose it.

"I know I'm sorry I just knocked some glasses off and thought I could clean them up." Regina was exasperated. Never had She ever thought being pregnant would e such a hastle.

"I know I'm sorry I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt. I love you" his tone going soft.

"I love you too" robin kissed Regina sweetly until he felt something fall on his head.

Regina pulled away an couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. Flowers. Fucking flowers.

"I guess our little princess wanted to show her love too." Robin chuckled.

"Well no wonder she's adorable look at her mother."


	14. Chapter 14

**this is a small thing I wrote based on last Sundays ep if you havnt watched it please don't read I don't want to ruin it for you. I know it's tiny but all of my fics will be updated soon so you'll have a lot to read enjoy xoxox**

I'm stronger because it hurt.

"Regina I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out okay? I just love you a lot." Robin was scared by the way Regina had reacted.

"Robin?! I can't have a baby with you I'm sorry." Her face was red and tears streamed down her face and robin felt a huge pang of guilt and seeing how upset she was so he held her. He held her quietly and didn't press for answers she would give them when she was ready.

"Okay okay, Regina I'm sorry clearly your not comfortable with this conversation and I understand that just forget I said anything." Reginas back rose and fell fast as she tried to calm herself down, her cries being muffled by robin so close to her.

"No, no you don't understand" Regina chocked out .

"Then help me baby, help me to understand." Robin stroked her back and whispered soothing words in her ears.

"It was my mother, it's her fault." Robin heard and of course he should have none that it was her fault she had destroyed Regina and it was his job to help her.

"What did she do to you Regina?!" Robin couldn't help but let the frustration leak in his tone.

"I did it to myself robin, I thought it made me stronger by hurting myself because it hurt her too and all it has done is ruin me." Regina let all her emotions take over and she hurt all over.

"Regina sweetie, you can tell me anything I love you." And he meant every word.

"I did it to myself robin, I drank that potion and now I can't have the one thing I want the most, a baby with you." And that was it she broke down in his arms she clung to him like it was their last day together.

"Regina my love, I would absolutely give anything to have a child with you, and raise it together but if you can't I understand I am here for you and I always will be you are my world and the keeper of my heart. So you can't have children I'll get over it as long as I have you by my side." Robin confessed before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

" I'm so sorry, I love you too I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." She held him tighter and breathed in his scent it soothed her.

"You'll never have to find out, I will always support you always."


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys! As you know I've updated two of my other fics already and I'll be updating the other two tonight/tomorrow. I think you will like this next chapter! It is rated M so I'll warn you guys there it's super smutty! I hope you enjoy it xoxoxox **

Lost all sense.

"Robin I'm home!" Regina shouted as she shut the front door behind her and walked towards the lounge, she tossed her bag and shoes by the door.

"Hey beautiful how was your day?" He asked attentively before placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Tiring." She sighed and plonked herself on to a chair and closed her eyes.

"I know just how to cheer you up" robin said with a huge smile.

"How?" Regina asked, her brow furrowed in confusing.

"Well considering I don't have a job right now I have a lot of free time. I cooked. A lot." He said it with such pride it made Regina smile widely.

"How much is a lot?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Enough to do a taste test." Robins grin was back.

"Okay." Regina eyed him suspiciously.

"But first you stay here." Robin said before running to the kitchen.

Regina pulled out her phone and began to fiddle with it before she felt robins presence behind her. She opened her mouth to say something but was shocked when she felt robin tying a piece of black material over her eyes.

"Uh? Robin what are you doing." She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Ever heard the saying. If you cut off ones senses it intensifies the others?" Robin saw Regina nod.

"Good, I'll be back."

"There's not much I can do if I can't see robin!" She shouted back at home and sighed. She lay her head on the back of the chair and waited for him to come back.

He came back 20 minutes and placed the plates on the table with a quite clatter.

"Robin can you be careful." Regina said with a hint of annoyance.

"You need to calm down love." He answered back, he placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed it softly.

"I'm sorry I'm just stressed" she sighed for the thousandth time that day.

Robin nudged her legs apart so he can kneel in front of her.

"Well don't be there's no need" he whispered against her neck as he kissed a trail down her neck and onto her chest.

Regina gasped at the unexpected contact. It would help if she could fucking see! She loostened up under robins touch, he always managed to make her feel better.

"Are you ready?" Robin whispered in her ear and Regina hummed in approval.

"Okay then let's begin." He whispered again.

He picked up something from behind him and placed it on reginas mouth.

She practically nearly moaned at the taste she had no idea robin could cook so well. She'd have to speak to him about making dinner more often.

"That was my first attempt and making apple turnovers but judging by your reaction you liked it?." Robin chuckled softly.

"A lot" Regina voice was full of lust and it didn't go amiss by robin.

"Okay let's try this one." He said as he brought a chocolate covered strawberry to reginas lips.

She bit into it gently and sucked the juice from it, an action robin found extremely sexy.

"When did you get this good at cooking?" She threaded her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"That my love... Is a secret." He barely got his words out before Regina pulled him towards her roughly and kissed him.

Robins hand immediately shot up to her hair and tangled itself In her inky locks, and tugged lightly. Reginas arms tightened around him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth it made her moan aloud.

They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became crucial, "I think your wearing too many clothes" robin whispered down her ear, at their close proximity he could feel her shiver and he knew the effect he had on her and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"So we need to get rid of this." He said and he tugged at her shirt buttons and let it slide of her shoulders.

"Can I take this off now?" Regina asked motioning towards the blindfold she still wore.

"No. You keep it on it'll make everything a lot more fun." Robin smirked of course Regina couldn't see him but she could just tell.

"You know what else would make this more fun?" Robin chuckled down her ear before grabbing both her arms and tying them at the wrists to the chair.

"Do you carry this stuff around with you?" Regina exclaimed.

"No, but I thought now would be a good time to use it."

"I don't." Regina swallowed when robin grabbed the zipper of her skirt and pulled it off before grasping both her legs and opened them wider so he could get between them and get closer to her.

"Sure you do. You can't lie to me Regina. I've heard a lot about you and your 'conquests' in the enchanted forest." Robins voice dripped with smugness.

"Oh so you know about that. Well then you'd also know I was always in control." As much as Regina hated to admit it robin knew how to do things.

"Not this time your majesty. I've got you right where I want you." Robin removed his clothes with haste and closed the distance between them once more, his hand wandered down her body and grabbed her lace claded ass firmly making Regina push against him. He tugged at her underwear and it came off easily after that she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively and began grinding against him.

He broke their kiss and began making his way down the front of her body with every kiss and bite he placed she writhed beneath him soft pants spilling from her mouth as she did so. He was going to enjoy this.

Reginas hands gripped the side of the chair hard and released it slowly she started to think that perhaps not being in control all the time wasn't such a bad thing.

Regina moaned softly when robins hand moved closer to where she wanted him. She pushed her hips against him hard to let him know what she wanted.

"The queens becoming impatient huh?" He loved teasing her. He rubbed his hand against her and could feel her arousal, that alone made his member harder with every dirty thought that entered his mind.

He pushed two fingers inside her and she released involuntary sounds.

"It's okay love, be as loud as you want there's not much else you can do while your restrained is there?" He laughed to himself and picked up the pace with the friction he'd built.

"I am so gonna get you back for this theif" she choked out.

"A simple thank you would suffice." He fired back.

Seeing the "great and terrible evilqueen" in this position made him harder he had complete control over her.

He withdrew his fingers and Regina whimpered at the loss of contact, she couldn't see what was happening but she had caught on when she felt robins hot breath moving lower down her body.

He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders before pushing his tongue inside her and making her scream loudly.

He smiled and grabbed her ass again. Hard. Pushing him further into her and hitting a very sensitive spot. Reginas hands grabbed the chair again all she wanted was to grab his hair and pull hard.

He dug his nails into her forcing her to push against him, his tongue moving deeper inside her causing her to pant faster. This was definatly a good idea, she should trust robin more often.

He hit her sensitive spot over and over again her mouth spilled erotic sounds. His tongue swirled against her and her body vibrated. She was closer than robin thought.

He upped the game and slipped a finger inside her, his mouth and hands working together to push her over the edge.

"Robin" she screamed whilst she threw her head back in exhilaration, pleasure invading her mind as the familiar sense of vertigo flooded her senses. It took a while for her to come down and her breathing was laboured, robin rose from the floor and kissed her passionately.

"Looks like I was the one taking the taste test after all"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I hope you are all having a wonderful day. I nearly cried writing this short one shot because I just wish so much that this would happen. I just love it so much and I hope you do! Please enjoy and review?xoxo**

Bestfriends forever.

He was so worried. His mommy told him he'd make lots of new friends, but he didn't know anyone. He was all alone in a new place and all of his other friends were back home.

He took he Spider-Man lunch box and sit beneath an apple tree in the school yard, for 5 year olds some of those kids could be mean. They called him fox boy because his name was robin. He didn't want to cry his daddy had always told him never to let others see him upset because they could hurt him more.

He opened his lunchbox and pulled out his favourite sandwiches. Peanut butter and jelly and nibbled at the corner, he wasn't that hungry he just wanted to go home.

"Hi!" A wide eyed little girl with long brown curls and a pretty pink dress with a bow hopped over to him.

"My names Regina! What's yours?" He smiled at her and she giggled before siting down next to him and opening her lunch box too.

"My names robin." He answered with a wide smile.

"Why are you all alone?." She sounded sad.

"I don't know anybody I'm new here." Robin said before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"You don't have to be, you can be my fwend! You can be my bestfwend how old are you robin?" Regina asked enthusiastically poking his arm.

"I'm 5 years old" he said holding up 5 fingers and smiling proudly.

"Me too!" She squeeled loudly and toppled over a little bit.

"Want some gummy bears?! I love the pink ones they're so yummy." She was met with the sight of robins head nodding fast.

She grabbed his hand and took some out of her lunchbox.

"Thank you. You look really nice gina, your hair is pretty." Robin tugged on one of her curls lightly and played with it, Regina blushed and hid her face.

"And your dress is pretty too." He said smoothing his hand over the edge of the pink material.

She giggled quietly before answering him.

"Thank you! I love this dwess because my favouwite colour is pink what's yours?"

"It's green. I love green." Robin said pointing to the t shirt he was wearing.

"I like you robin. Your a good friend"

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Months had past and the two were inseparable one never seen without the other.

If robin was not at reginas house then Regina was at him. Their parents didn't mind they brought out the best in each other, Regina taught robin how to ride his bike properly and he taught her how to do a cartwheel in his back garden.

Cora and Henry watched through the kitchen window with robins parents all smiling widely and laughing at their children's antics.

Regina rolled over with her back onto the grass and robin lay beside her both giggling and squirming at the prickly grass beneath them.

"Robin, pwomise we'll be Bestfwends forever? She said holding her pinky up.

"I promise gina" he grabbed her pinky and they made a silent vow.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Bestfriends forever?" A 24 year old Regina said staring into robins eyes deeply.

"Bestfriends forever beautiful." Robin said with a wink before linking their pinkies together and shaking them lightly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, robin you may kiss the bride"

And that he did.

While he did he thought about the thousands of promises he'd made to the beautiful woman standing infront of him over the years.

He'd promised not to tell when she was 7 and she's thrown paint at zelena green. He'd promised not to tell when Regina was 16 and she threw a party when her parents went away. He'd promised not to tell when an 18 year old Regina thought she was pregnant with his child.

He would promise anything to her because he loved her with all he was and now they where married he would make many more promises and keep every one of them because all he wanted was to raise a family and grow old with her.

So yes. They really where Bestfriends forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**hi guys! I'm really happy about all the reviews recieved from the last one shot I wrote, and I decided to do a oneshot of all the promises robin made to Regina before they where married. I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I did writing! PS the pill isn't always 100% affective so don't get pregnant! You know unless your planning it in which case congrats! Xoxo**

Promises.

"Ohh would you look at the two misfits all loved up." Zelena screamed when robin and Regina entered their art class hand in hand.

"Shut it greenie." Regina fired back and stuck her tongue out.

"I don't even know how robin can stand to be around you, your wierd. Nobody likes you anyway." Zelena errupted into a fit of laughter and Regina gritted her teeth.

"What's so special about Regina robin? Why do you even like her."

Before she even ha a chance to think about it it had been done.

Regina had grabbed a bottle of pink paint and thrown it across the room at zelena succeeding in covering all her clothes.

"Regina! I'm going to kill you!" Zelena screamed and Regina laughed and ran to the back of the room with robin.

"Regina your gonna get into trouble." Robin warned he scanned the room for their teacher but to their advantage she hadn't turned up yet.

"No I'm not. Just promise you won't rat me out?" Regina asked.

"Look I promise I won't. I'll make something up after all I can't have my bestfriend being stuck in the principles office now can I?"

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Pleaseeeeeee it's not a party without you robin, your my bestfriend." Regina whined.

"Gina I don't wanna get into trouble." He said grabbing her hands.

"You won't my mom and dad are away they don't know. Pleaseee." Regina put on her best pout and internally cheered when she knew she'd worn him down.

"Fine. What do we need to do?" Robin was sure this was a bad idea but Regina looked so cute when she pouted, he couldn't say not to that right?

"Well I gotta go clean the kitchen because my mom left the house a shit hole for me to clean up can you just I dunno do something with this room to make it look presentable?." Regina gestured he hands around before sprinting to the kitchen to get cleaning.

It took 45 minutes but the house was finally ready. Regina had all the drinks set up in the kitchen with the cups she ordered nearly a hundred pizzas make that 99 because robin had devoured one before the pizza guy had even entered the building.

Regina had left robin downstairs 20 minutes ago and he was starting to become anxious what the fuck could she be doing.

He walked up the stairs calling we name softly but she didn't reply. He came to a halt outside her bedroom before ultimately ignoring his worries and walking in.

Robin covered his eyes when he caught a glimpse of her changing.

"You know knocking helps." Regina laughed showing how completely unphased she was at robin seeing her almost completely naked.

"Gina I'm sorry." Robin was a man of honor and the fact that for a split second he thought about grabbing her and kissing her shook him.

"Stop being a pussy robin, you can take your hands off your eyes you've seen me in bathing suits before this is just the same." She said gesturing to her body and then pulling a little red dress over her head.

"You look pretty gina."robin said and he couldn't help but smile because he had said the exact same thing when they had first met.

"Thanks robin, can you wait five minutes while I do my make up" she turned and looked at him pointedly.

"You don't need make up. Your beautiful the way you are." Robin felt his heart swell when he watched Regina smile. For months he'd been contemplating their relationship and he knew it was more than just a friendship to him.

"How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful bestfriend huh?" She grabbed his hands and stroked them softly before pulling him towards the door and walking downstairs.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Regina things are getting a bit outa hand." Robin had been drinking and the buzz was starting to hit him but he wanted to be responsible.

"Everything fine, come dance with me robin." Yepppp Regina was smashed. She'd been drinking none stop with Kathryn Nolan, ruby Lucas, Emma swan and Mary Margaret she pulled robin roughly by his arms and tried to get him to dance.

"Sweetie no. I have to make sure everything's okay and right now having Jefferson passed out outside isn't. Nor is having drunk people jumping into your pool okay either." He pulled away from her regretfully truth be told he wanted nothing more than to dance with her but he had to make sure that everybody was okay.

He moved around the house picking up disgarded drinks and disposing of them. He went into the lounge to stop people dancing on the table. He went upstairs to kick everybody out of the bedrooms. And then lastly he went into the back garden and convinced people not to swim in the pool, telling them it hadn't been cleaned in two years their drunken minds believing every word he said jumping out of the pool as fast as possible.

Only then was he able to sit down with Killian and have a drink.

"Rob I don't understand you one bit." Killian slurred he had to shout slightly over the music that was playing.

"What why?" Killian always had a way of confusin robin by never outright saying what he meant.

"Regina. Regina freaking mills. Rob have you seen her body she's smoking and you insist on being just her friend." Robins eyes had in fact found Regina. He wasn't an idiot he knew how beautiful she was. But he couldn't bring himself to go there with her. She'd been his bestfriend for a long time and he didn't want to ruin that because he was thinking with his dick.

"Killian I've told you a million times before she's my bestfriend nothing more and nothing less." Robins desperate attempt to convince Killian failed, Killian grinned patted his back and then walked away.

And who in the world would come join robin after that? The one girl he'd been previously discussing.

"Robinnn." Regina slurred down his ear, she smelled like vodka.

"What's up gina?" Robin didn't like being this close to her it made things a bit awkward.

"Dance with me, I'm boredddd." Robin contemplated his decision but couldn't say no when Regina shot him the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay just one dance." Robin gave in and let Regina drag him of the sofa and into the open space.

She was giggling and twirling and it made robins heart swell, but then things got a bit more sexual and robin didn't feel all too comfortable.

She pressed and grinded against him with a smile on her lips a twinkle in her eye, robin laid his hands On her hips and swore to himself it was just a dance. It mean nothing. He just needed to keep his cool.

Regina dropped infront of him and rose back up, her dress outlined her perfectly and robin felt his throat closing up the longer he danced with her. She really was beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes always shining with amusement, her long brown hair tumbled down her back effortlessly and her smile. Well her smile could cure any illness it lit up an entire room and robin felt a pull whenever he was the cause of something so beautiful.

He was brought back from his thoughts when reginas arms tightened around his neck and brought him closer to her. A mix of of alcohol and reginas perfume flooded his senses and made his breath catch in his throat. He had been her friend for years and now being here with their arms wrapped around each other swaying effortlessly to the music this was the moment robin realised he wanted to be more than her friend.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Come on baby girl we gotta get you to bed." Robin muttered softly as he picked Regina up bridal style and continued to take her to her bedroom.

The party had ended some time around 4:30 am everyone was out and despite his drunk demeanour robin was still able to clean up a little bit so the house wasn't a total bombshell when he and Regina awoke the next morning.

"Robin" he heard Regina whisper and he looked deep into her eyes giving her his full attention as they reached their destination.

He swung the bedroom door shut after they had entered the room and placed her on the bed carefully.

"What's up princess?" Robin answered back, this girl infront of him was adorable.

She whined and tugged on her dress, clearly she was uncomfortable and he sighed.

He sat her up and leant her on his shoulder as he helped pull the offending garment off and pull a bunny poncho over her head and she giggled when she put her hood up and shook her head effectively moving the bunny ears too.

Robin stared at her, his eyes full of adoration as she played around like a three year old, she really was too perfect for words. He gently pushed her down and pulled the quilt over here.

"Robin stay with me." Regina said between giggles and grabbing his arm to pull him in beside her. He pulled his jeans off and slid under the sheets, immediately regretting the decision when Regina wrapped herself around him.

Sure he'd cuddled with her before, he'd slept in the same bed as her before because she was his bestfriend but this time was different as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her close he felt a spark in his heart and flutters in his stomach.

Her poncho had risen significantly from grabbing robin and it now lay just above her navel. Her legs tangled with his and she let out a content sigh.

"Robin I have to tell you something." Regina lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes, whilst looking back at hers her intoxication was clear, her pupils were heavily dilated.

"You can tell me anything you know that gina" robin replied but he had a lump in his throat and he was nervous.

"I love you robin." She bit her bottom lip but maintained eye contact with him.

"I love you, and wether your gonna hate me for this I have to tell you. My head spins when you say my name, because your accent is hot as fuck. I get butterflies when you smile at me and I get scared when your not by my side. I need you robin. I don't know what I'd do without you, your my everything and I don't want to imagine a world without you. I just want you, I love you." Regina was quite breathless after her drunken confession and robin couldn't say anything. He had hoped she felt the same way and hearing her say that made him go crazy.

He didn't say anything he just grabbed her and kissed her senseless, he was never good at talking about how he felt so he showed her instead. Her arms tightened around him he could feel the heat radiating off her body and the smell of her hair made him dizzy just kissing this beautiful girl flooded his senses with vertigo.

And when the need for oxygen became crucial they broke apart they looked at each other again and Regina smiled. God that smile.

"I love you too." Robin whispered softly.

"But we have to get you to sleep so you won't have a hell of a hangover. We can talk about all of this tomorrow I promise."

Regina nodded in agreement and lay back down, she'd now shifted positions and half of her body was atop robins. Not that he protested at all. Regina lay her head on robins chest and breathed in the familiar scent of forest before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Regina felt a chill on her body and it made her shiver, she felt strong arms around her body and realise she was lying across someone.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know, she remembered. She remembered everything, she'd finally told him everything. She known how she felt about him for a while, he teased her for turning down every boy that had ever asked her out saying she wasn't relationship material. What he didn't know was that she'd turned them down because her heart had belonged to someone else. To him.

She smiled widely, she was happy in his arms it felt right. She couldn't deny that, she felt safe with him and she knew she could trust him with everything.

She ran her Hand softly through his sandy hair and felt him twitch. He opened his eyes slowly and seeing her face above him made him smile.

"Hey." He muttered and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Hey" Regina replied.

"How's your head sweetie you drank a lot." Robin flashed back to the memories of the night before. She ha ld drank more than a lot.

"I'm great. I have you." And yes she was aware of how lovesick she sounded but none of that mattered with robin because she knew he felt the same.

"I meant every word I said last night robin." Regina clarified she bowed her head to kiss him. Robin lifted his head slightly to reach her and felt her smile against him, his hands rubbed her waist softly and pulled aware.

"I know. With you Regina I can always tell when your lying. I know everything about you." Robin said matter of factly.

"And I know everything about you, maybe that's why I always feel so safe with you." Regina very rarely spoke about her feelings but when she did it was intense.

"You'll always be safe with me princess I promise."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

2 years later.

What the fuck was she going to say. To him. Her parents. His parents. They where gonna kill them both.

Of course since that night when they were sixteen there relationship had grown. Their parents where aware and were extremely happy as supportive of it saying they really where a match made in heaven. They didn't mind each other staying over as long as nothing happened. They'd both promised. Until they had broken that promise the one night reginas parents where out, and of course she couldn't solely blame robin it took two to have sex but now she didn't know what to do.

So maybe she was overthinking. She was only two days late shit like that happens right? But then

What if it isn't just a late period and she is pregnant what was she going to do?

*** "should we even we doing this robin we made a promise." Regina chocked out, robin was towering over her and placing kisses down her neck.

"Well yes we made a promise but your parents arnt here so technically we arnt really breaking it. They said no sex while they are here. I don't see them" robin chuckled.

He ran his hands over her and body reacted to his touch. He was addictive to her an she couldn't help it.

"The only problem is I don't have protection with me gina." Robin muttered. This was potentially problematic.

"Robin that's okay, I've been on the pill since I was 15"

He seemed satisfied with that answer and tugged at his shirt and it came off with ease, Regina mirrored his action and in less than a few minutes they where both naked.

Robin nudged her legs apart so he could crawl between them and tower over her, Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer towards her.***

"Gina I got your message what's up babe?" Robin wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed we cheek.

"I, I don't know what to do" Regina stuttered and before she knew it tears were rolling down her cheeks, robin held her tight and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Robin I could be pregnant." He went rigid. Regina felt horrible, she'd just dropped a huge bombshell on him and she didn't know what to do.

He pulled away from her and took a step back to look her In the eye.

"What? Gina you said you were on the pill, how can you be pregnant?" He didn't sound angry Infact his voice was alarmingly calm.

"I don't know for sure robin, I'm only two days late but the pill isn't 100% effective. I'm so sorry." And she started to sob again.

"Hey hey look Its okay you might not be and do you know what? Even if you are I'm here by your side to raise our baby no matter what." Robin said with finality and Regina held him tight.

"But let's not tell our parents till we know for sure yeah?" Regina managed to say between her decreasing sobs.

"I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**hi guys! So I am back with a one shot that i hope you'll like, it's based of 50 shades of grey now I havnt seen the film, I've read a preview of the book so i appologise for any mistakes. I saw a promo poster of Regina mills as Christian grey and it kinda got me wanting to write this, it'll be in a few parts so don't worry I WILL finish! I hope you guys enjoy it please review xoxox**

50 shades of mills.

"Ms mills will see you now." A woman said in a sultry voice motioning towards her office and clicking her fingers impatiently.

Robin was nervous to say the least. Had Daniel not gotten sick he would be the one conducting this interview not him, he barely knew anything about this "Regina mills" other than the fact she was apparently flawless. He slowly stood up and gained his composure before following the impatient assistant up to a huge silver door with a huge nameplate.

The assistant sighed and left him to his business, robin knocked 3 times before he heard a reply. "Come in" and god her voice was like velvet.

He opened the door slowly and upon seeing the woman he was to interview his breath was knocked out of him. The rumours where true. She had caramel waves that reached slightly below her collar bone, dark brown eyes that he was sure if he looked into he would become lost. She was wearing a red dress that accentuatedher curves and made her ass look amazing, her lips where painted red matching her dress and her heels where black and certainly very high.

"Shut the door and sit down." She commanded and robin did so.

She sat down behind her desk legs crossed looking out the huge window to her left.

"So do you want to start the interview or are you going to keep staring at me?" She asked her tone sincere but her eyes had a playful glint to them as she turned to look at him.

"Before we start what exactly is this interview for?"

"Oh I appologise I assumed Daniel would have notified you, it's for our college newspaper we are writing about successful entrepreneurs and naturally you were the first person we could think off." Robin replied rather breathlessly because those eyes, staring straight into his made him lose his train of thought.

"Well I am flattered I must say I was just a little upset Daniel wasn't here he was truthfully quite good looking, but he has nothing on you dear." Robins breath hitched and she shot him a smirk.

"Thank you so why don't we get started?" She nodded and he turned on the tape recorder he brought and placed it on her desk.

"So what advice would you give to others hoping to pursue a successful careers such as yours?" She clicke her tongue and waited a moment.

"Hard work, one can't hope to succeed if they sit around waiting for something to happen. You have to make it happen." She talked about her job with such passion and robin felt his insides swell this woman really was perfect.

"If you didn't have this job what other career would you chose?"

"A writer. I know what people like, I have a good imagination and it's always been a hobby of mine to write." And there was a shine in her eyes. Unmistakable.

"Would you mind telling me a bit about your past?" He asked softly and he head snapped in his direction.

"Well at your age I had already set up 3 law firms and was planning a forth. I had a business partner. Once. He was an ass, so I did what I had to to get rid of him, he was bad for business and understood nothing. I've always been good working alone. The trick is to find something your good at and do it, and if all else fails you have to know who to sleep with." She finished with a wink that had robins breath hitting shallow did she really just say that? She had to be joking right?

Robin cleared his throat and began to gather his things.

"Thank you so much for your time ms mills it's been a pleasure." He offered a smile and she rose from her seat and stood infront of him.

"The pleasure was all mine me lockesly I do hope I'll be seeing you again." She opened her office door and watched him leave. She'd be seeing him again, she'd make sure of it.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Robin your on the till I gotta start recovery." A huge man with a beard shouted.

Robin huffed why he even worked here he didn't know, hardware stores where boring.

The bell rang signalling someone had entered the store, he didn't lift his head up he kept it down on his phone to avoid starting a meaningless conversation.

A few moments later he heard someone approach the desk, he heard heels clicking and nails tapping the counter he looked up and was instantly pulled into brown pools he'd most certainly seen before.

"Lockesly, I knew id be seeing you again." She leant over the desk towards him.

"Ah ms mills what a pleasant suprise, what would bring you here?" Fucking stupid, it's a hardware store you idiot.

"Needed some supplies." Robin looked down cable ties, masking tape, rope.

"Planning on some repairs?" He asked as he scanned the items and bagged them.

"Not exactly, but maybe one day you'll find out." And her tone of voice was enough to make him faint.

"Oh I almost forgot Daniel said we need some photos if you for the article would you be interested in a photo shoot?" Calm down robin. She's just a woman.

"That sounds wonderful, here's my card. Let me know." And then she was gone, walking out the door with a sway in her hips and a smile on her face.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Way to go lockesly your on her good side! Call her now! Set this photo shoot up for tomorrow." Daniel bugged constantly untill robin had dialed the number.

"Hello ms mills, this is robin lockesly I'm calling to enquire if your free tomorrow for the photo shoot?"

"I am, you can come to heathman hotel, that's where I'm staying I can give you a few hours of my time, don't be late." And then she hung up.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"You guys ready?" Robin asked nervously, Daniel and Marian nodded.

"Okay then let's get this photo shoot started." No sooner had he knocked on the door had she opened it looking more beautiful than the day before. She wore a black silk blouse and a black pencil skirt that once again made her ass look great, her hair was perfectly curled and her lips where painted a dark shade of purple to match her nails.

"Come in, you can't set the cameras up wherever you desire." As she led them into her hotel room robin could not for the life of him tear his eyes from her behind.

"I assure you we won't take too much of your time."

"That's quite alright me lockesly it's no trouble to me whatsoever."

That signature smirk was back.

"How about we take some shots by the window?" Marian interjected and Regina let out a small sigh at having her conversation be interrupted.

"Whatever you say." She strutted over to the huge window and perched herself on ledge, as robin watched her he saw how comfortable she was in front of the camera she didn't even have to try to look beautiful.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"I have to say ms mills, these shots are great you look beautiful the article is going to be brilliant ." Daniel commented

"Why thank you mr stabler that was very kind of you." She out on her smile, the kind of smile she used when she had to deal with overbearing employees and annoying contractors.

"Well guys that's a wrap I think we should leave ms mills to it, come on robin." Marian said with a slight push, this put a small almost unnoticeable scowl on reginas face.

"Actually I was wondering if I could have a word with mr lockesly." Her voice was persuasive and her pose was regal.

"I guess I'll see you guys later?" Daniel and Marian left, leaving the two in the hotel alone.

"What would you like to talk about?" Robin said slowly trying to keep his excitement down and being alone with the woman again.

"Having spent some time with you I've decided I've taken a liking to you lockesly I'd like you to get some coffee with me so we can talk further?." Well this woman was certainly something, she posed it as a question but robin knew there was only one acceptable answer.

"I'd love to."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"So ms mills"

"You can call me Regina."

"Okay, Regina I want to thank you for the invitation as I fear had you not invited me out I would've been stuck spending the night with Daniel talking about how hot you are." Robin chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well he was staring at my chest the entire time, subtlety is not his strong suit, what about you?" She looked him dead in the eye.

"What about me?"

"Do you think I'm hot?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well my guess is you already know the answer, your an extremely beautiful woman and as I've seen so far with an extremely beautiful personality to match."

"Not everyone is as beautiful on the inside as they are on the outside lockesly, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"Well you and Marian looked pretty close, how long have you been together?"

Robin chocked on his coffee and laughed "Marian?! Lord no she's like my sister. No I'm single actually, what about you? A woman like you must be in some sort of romantic relationship right?"

"No I'm not in a relationship.

I'm not the romantic type, I believe there's no such thing really." She shrugged and continued sipping her coffee.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Well this is to a great photo shoot and an even greater article!." Daniel held his drink up and everyone followed suit, the entire newspaper was there ready to drink themselves into oblivion to celebrate a killer edition.

"Who's up for shots competition? Robin will be with me Marian you go with Sidney."

Daniel walked upto the bar and ordered 10 tequila shots per group and then proceeded to time how fast each team where.

Robin wasn't really a heavy drinker and needless to say two beers and 10 tequila shots had his head going fuzzy, he went outside to get some fresh air and went Ito his back pocket to grab his cigarettes but pulled out something completely different.

It was her card. And he was drunk. Ah hell he was gonna call her anyway, who cares if it's 1 am.

She answered after 2 rings.

"Robin? What the fuck."

"Reginaaa." He slurred down the phone, he voice was even more attractive when he was drunk.

"Are you drunk?" She asked irritation still evident in her voice.

"A little bit me and the newspaper are celebrating you." He snickered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the rabbit hole, wanna come drink with us too?"

"No I'm coming to get you stay where you are." And then she hung up, robin stuffed his phone in his back pocket and leant against the wall, he stumbled a few times due to his inebriated state.

"I was wondering where you'd got off to lockesly." Marian said walking out the bar and coming to stand beside him.

"I needed some fresh air." He answered bluntly.

"You know I've always sorta found you attractive." She admitted, she inched closer towards him until she was standing directly infront of him. Their mouths just a breath away.

"Marian can you move back please?"

"No." She gripped his shoulders tightly and tried to kiss him. Tried to. She was shoved away by none other than Regina mills.

"Get in the car robin." She grimaced at smelling the tequila on his breath and once getting int the car drove away as fast as possible.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robins head was battered. He felt like someone had smacked him repeatedly with a brick and the headache that subsequently started behind his eyes made his head throb, and his mouth was extremely dry.

He willed his eyes to open and with some force he managed to push himself Into a sitting position hoping the pounding in his head would subside eventually, sleep clouded his eyes but after a few blinks he realised he was not at home and judging by the woman towering over him with a face like thunder he realised he was at her hotel room.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" She shouted and damn she was scary, she was towering above him demanding his attention but all he could do was think about how beautiful she was.

"Regina I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you I know that." He tried to calm his headache down and his heart beat but the closer she inched towards him the faster his pulse.

"I don't care about that! I care about you, you could've been hurt and as for Marian. Well I hope she wakes up with a hangover from hell. Do you have any regard for your own safety!" She was inches from his face and crouched on the end of the bed staring at him, this was when he noticed she wasn't wearing clothes she was wearing a silk robe. He had been staring at her for a few minutes but what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you have anything to say?!" She whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted your really beautiful you know? Without all the make up and buisness clothes your stunning." What the fuck was he doing? He must have hit his head last night.

She had a gleam in her eye one he hadn't quite deciphered.

"Hmm you think so?" She gently pushed him back untill he was lying flat down.

She knelt above him her face still mere inches from his.

"Tell me how you think I'm supposed to stay mad at you after that huh?" She ran her finger up his arm and gripped it lightly.

"Erm I don't know." He stuttered because this woman being so close to him clouded his vision.

"Since we are telling secrets I think I should say I took an immediate liking to you the first moment I saw you and for lack of better words I'll make my intentions clear, I want to fuck you."

The breath was knocked out of robin after that and all he could do was look at her.

"But you see I work a different way from everybody else, if in the near future I do end up sleeping with you I'm going to need you to sign something first. Understand?" He nodded but still could not tear his eyes from her.

"Good now get ready it's 11:30 and I have places to be." She rose from the bed and walked away from him and into the bathroom.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

15 minutes later they made their way back to the elevator.

"Is there ever going to be a day where you don't look so perfect." He whispered in her ear. Having had some painkillers and coffee he was much more aware and much braver than his hungover self.

"Hmm no. Probably not." She spun around to face him unexpectedly and crashed him into the wall behind him, and crashed their lips together.

Robi was dizzy, but he couldn't focus on anything with this woman pressed against him, instinctively his hands shot down to her waist and pulled her flush against him.

The kiss was searing, a battle for dominance which ultimately she won, she had him in the palm of her hand.

One of her hands had travelled up to his hair tugging lightly and the other had travelled down his abs tracing patterns with her nails.

Her tongue moved with his and she lightly nipped at his bottom lip causing him to groan. Feeling a sense of bravado he grabbed her ass hard, squeezing it an palming it he smirked when he heard Regina gasp lightly and then she moved out of his grip.

He had to get his breathing normal, it all happened so fast and if it hadn't been for the smeared lipstick she was trying to fix he would of convinced himself he was day dreaming.

What was this woman doing to him?

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry for my slow updates, it's ridiculous! But I've been going through a tough time lately and I didn't want to write whilst I wasn't in my best frame of mind. This is the second part of 50 shades of mills, there will be a third which will be entirely my own. Any mistakes are also my own as I don't have a beta. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking around!xoxoxoxox**

50 shades of mills part 2.

"You own a helicopter?! What the fuck." Robin shouted as he strapped himself in safe.

"Language lockesly." Regina said with a wink before strapping herself in and starting the helicopter up.

"Where are we going?!" Robin asked 10 minutes into their journey.

"My apartment" it was a short answer but it made robin wonder, he could depict countless scenarios just by the tone of her voice. He looked out the window and watched the lights from the city below glow brightly he was mesmerised.

The journey wasn't long maybe 25 30 minutes and they where in her apartment, if you could call it that it was like a castle. There where so many rooms and everything was meticulously cleaned.

"Here's the deal lockesly I want you to sign this. It's a contract that says you cannot discuss anything we do together with anyone. Understand me?" Her tone was hard and serious. Robin swallowed an nodded.

"Good."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"There's another contract I want you to sign. You don't have to, you can leave now and you'll never have to see me again. It's completely your choice understand?" Her voice was softer this time but it only made robin want more.

"I'm not afraid. What is it?"

She took papers from her bag and placed them infront of him.

"This contract states you will be my submissive, you don't talk to me, touch me or look at me unless I say so. It also means that our relationship will not be romantic by any means. Purely sexual."

Robin certainly never pinned her down as a sadist but he had to admit that he was interested.

"Okay. But I think I should tell you before I sign all of this that I'm technically a virgin." Reginas eyes widened a little at his confession and then they narrowed.

"This isn't the time for jokes..."

She started but was interrupted.

"It's not a joke it's the truth. It's not like I've not ever had sexual contact but I've never actually, well you know. If this changes everything I understand"

"It doesn't." Even she was shocked at her reaction she wasn't seriously agreeing to take his virginity was she?.

"Are you sure? I mean this contract looks like serious shit."

"As I said earlier. I've taken an immediate liking to you so if that means i have to push this contract back the first time then that's fine."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin had whiplash one minute the woman had told him he couldn't touch her, look at her or speak to her without authorisation and now he was kissing her like it was his last day on earth.

After his confession she had led him to her bedroom and things kicked off.

She was leaning over him, her knees either side of his body, sinking into the mattress. Her lips devouring his. Her left hand tugging his hair lightly and her right messing with his belt.

"Take. It. Off." She managed before crashing their lips back together robins hand moved to take his belt off and his pants in one fast motion and then he grabbed her hips and brought her down to straddle him.

She broke their kiss and pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the side to join his clothes.

"May I?" Robin asked before motioning to her bra.

"You can do whatever you want, I told you the contract doesn't apply now." She answered slightly breathless. She had never had this experience before. Vanilla sex was, well just too intimate for her.

Robin unhooked her bra fast and tugged it away, Regina would never admit the fact she was insecure but being completely stripped infront of someone in this instant made her uneasy, she felt like all her scars where on display that robin could see through the mask she put up everyday. That he could see her secrets and her broken heart.

She slipped out of her panties and tossed the scrap of lace aside, she pushed him down slowly by his chest and rose back up.

"Tell me what you want and I'll do it." She said. Her voice was husky and the lust was apparent in her eyes she grabbed his member hard and saw him gasp.

His eyes screwed shut as she pumped him.

"Cat got your tongue? Let me see what I can do." She whispered and brought her mouth to his tip.

His hands immediately weaved into her hair at the heated contact and she began to take him in, pumping with her left hand and scraping patterns down his abs with her right.

With every pump robins hand grabbed her hair tighter and pulled harder, so maybe it wasn't completely innocent but Regina didn't have any protests.

She stopped abruptly and kneeled to look him in the eye, he whimpered at the loss of contact his hand falling limply to the side.

"If your uncomfortable you tell me to stop okay?" Her tone was once again serious and he nodded.

He sat up and she crawled over closer to him and kissed him with fevour.

She grabbed his neck and lowered herself down onto him and he groaned at the contact, his hands shot to her hips and pulled her down.

She began to ride him slowly and robin moved his hips to meet her in a thrust that pushed him deeper inside of her.

Robins hand travelled slowly from her hips to her ass, squeezing and encouraging her to move faster, their kiss had broke and his head lay limply against her shoulder until he got an idea and began to nip and suck his way towards her pressure point, she began to gasp at the attention he was showing her neck. Her nails travelled down his back leaving red marks and he had to admit she sure knew how to fuck someone.

"Remember what I said, you feel uncomfortable you tell me." Her voice shook a few times and she was stopped to suck in a few sharp breaths when he got a sensitive spot.

"Does it look like I'm uncomfortable?" He muttered against her skin and without warning he flipped her on her back and slammed into her tearing a moan for her throat affectively causing her to tighten her grip on his back.

"I guess not." She managed breathlessly.

Considering it was the first time Regina had ever had sex with someone this way and it was the first time robin had ever had sex in general she couldn't deny that it was actually good.

Regina wrapped her legs around robin and arched her back putting herself in a position where robin could hit her deeper.

Her mouth spilled erotic sounds as he found a good spot and hit it repeatedly, there was a thin layer of sweat coating robin from the effort and Regina didn't mind one bit pushing his body down closer on hers so she could feel him.

Robin pushed her hair away and latched onto her neck again, Regina moved her head to the left to give him better access, she was breathless and he was hitting her good.

She could feel the pleasure building up slowly and tried to calm herself down, she couldn't admit it to herself but she didn't want this to end. She couldn't have fell for him could she? No, she'd already stated their relationship was purely sexual no feelings involved.

"Fuck" she breathed out and robin brought his hand between her legs and massaged her. Her climax was coming close and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it down any longer.

He pounded into her harder and her entire body clenched and her back arched, robin came deep inside her and the contact made her scream loudly.

It took a few minutes for both of them to come down from their high and robin slipped out of her and rolled onto the left side of the bed, the two of them breathless.

"Not bad for a virgin." She commented and robin fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin woke with a smile on his face, it was one of the best nights of his life. He couldn't believe he'd fucked Regina mills.

She was lying with her back towards him and he had got an idea, he got behind her and pushed his crotch into her ass. She groaned a few times before turning to look robin in the eye.

"I gave you the right to do what you wanted last night robin because it was your first time, but now it's over you follow my rules." She didn't sound angry she looked more entertained with the situation.

"Well the way I see it is we havnt left this bed yet so technically this still counts as the first time." Where this new found sense of bravado came from he didn't know all he knew was that he wanted her again.

"That's good reasoning but let me warn you just because I'm letting. You get away with this does not under any circumstances mean I'm going soft when the contract comes into play, that is if you sign it of course." But nethertheless she let robin tower over her.

"I'll sign whatever you want me to as long as it means I get to keep fucking you." He replied. Desperation flowing through his body he lunged forward and attacked her neck, biting it hard and making her inhale sharply, he grabbed her face with his right hand keeping her in place.

Her hands immediately shot up to his back grabbing him and scraping against his skin, robin couldn't deny that he loved the sting. She threw her head back and his free hand gripping her ass tightly making her writhe beneath him.

Her breath hitched as his tongue swirled against her skin, no doubt covering her in marks.

He slid down her body, her skin against his making him groan internally, his face just below her navel he nudged her legs apart and watched her shiver as his hot breath hit her body. He grabbed her hips and pushed her towards him, plunging his tongue inside of her tearing loud sounds from the back of her throat.

Every sound she made caused robin to become more animalistic, attacking her in the best way. Reginas hands weaved into his hair and pushed him down onto her harder. Robin smiled when he felt her clench around him, pulling away from her and leaving her slightly breathless, but apparently very frustrated.

"Robin, I will fucking kill you." She growled.

"Really?" He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Get on with it."

He ran his hands down her body slowly, she twitched beneath his hands and gritted her teeth. Grabbing her ass again firmly he pushed himself against her and rubbed his hard member against her slick opening.

"Speed it up lockesly."

"Quite demanding arnt you? Fine. You asked for it."

He slammed Into her, groaning at the feeling of him sliding inside her. Regina grabbed his hand and brought it around her neck urging him to keep it there, he squeezed tight, not so tight as to leave a mark, just tight enough for her to gasp beneath him. He crashed their lips together in a battle of tongues, the pair biting each other hard. Before pulling away to look into her eyes.

She clawed at the sheets beneath her, she wanted to scream. How was someone this new so good?.

Robin smirked feeling Regina clench around him he grabbed her neck with more force and slowed his movements down, dragging her climax out, and bringing his on. Regina moaned loudly when robin pulled out of her, feeling him drip down her legs.

"Much better." She said with a grin loosening robins grasp from around her neck, trying to catch her breath.

"Glad you approve." Robin said with a smirk taking a moment to calm his breathing down before they both threw on a robe.

Not too long after, Regina and robin made their way to the kitchen.

"So what do you want lockesly?" Regina asked quietly before her head whipped to the right as her apartment door opened.

"Hello Regina, thought I'd drop by" a woman with wavy shoulder length brown hair and red lipstick, wearing a pantsuit exclaimed and strutted into the kitchen.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Regina questioned trying to avoid robins line of view.

"Well I must say I always thought you where gay. This is the first time I've ever seen you with a man and I'm sure you've been busy, either you've got a lot of bruises or your friend here has a fascination with your neck dear." Cora smirked at her daughters guest.

"What I do is none of your buisness. Why are you here?" She snapped.

"I just came by to drop off some paperwork from gold. Says he wants it back by next week." Regina could clearly see her mother just came to stick her nose in her personal life.

"Well thank you but I'd like to ask you to leave now." She grabbed the papers from her mothers hands and steered her to the door.

"Enjoy yourself." She cackled on her way out the door and Regina sighed deeply.

"Let's go out for food instead."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"So. You know when I lost my virginity. When did you loose yours?" Robin asked after taking a small sip of his scalding hot latte.

"I was 15." Her answer was short.

"Wow." Robin said through a breath.

"I was 15 years old, my mother had thrown a work party, there was a lot of people, important ones, my mothers boss being one. Leopold white. I'd noticed he'd taken an early interest in me, always smiling at me and touching my arm when no one was looking. He had always been a little too close for comfort given he was about 39 at the time. But that night whilst everyone celebrated on balcony, making toasts and such he decided to go to my bedroom instead. Coincidentally right as I was changing, he told me I was going to be his submissive and as long as I kept my mouth shut everything would be fine. It wasn't like when I slept with you, I knew you where a virgin and I didn't use that against you." She inhaled deeply and pause for a second.

"He knew full well how innocent I was and he didn't care, so I did everything he said, but he lied, everything wasn't okay. He liked to hurt people. A lot. After that he never tried anything again. He said there was a lack of conpatibility.

It was easily one of the most uncomfortable situations I've ever been in I guess thats what has made me the way I am and that's why I'm giving you a choice to decide if this is what you really want. If you decide that it is, you must tell me when you feel uncomfortable because I would never hurt you or force you into something you didn't want." Regina finished and looked to the floor, her insecurities flooding her body.

"Did you not speak to your mother." He asked barely able to speak.

"And tell her what? Her boss forced himself on me and threatened to beat the living shit out of me unless I did what he wanted. No. I kept it to myself. It's safer that way."

Robin was stunned it took him some time to process everything she had said and it made his blood boil, but he needed to do something about the woman silently breaking before his eyes, so he leaned over the table and grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him and he kissed her.

Slowly and gently, trying to provide her with the care she hadn't gotten that day when she was 15.

Reginas head was spinning and her inner turmoil raging by the second, but she couldn't focus with his lips on hers and his tongue running ever so gently against her bottom lip.

She shouldn't be doing this. No. She'd made a vow to herself. No romance. Strictly sexual and here she was making out with the guy in a coffee shop, in the table at the back.

She pulled away and his hand fell from her chin to dangle by his side.

"I'm gonna sign that contract." He said with determination.

"Not that I'm complaining but you need to be sure. I can't be the one to make you feel the way I did all those years ago." She pressed softly.

"I know what I'm getting into Regina. I want this. I want you."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Well Marian. You are never gonna believe what happened." Robin kicked his shoes off an lay back on his couch with a bottle of beer staring at his best friend.

"Spill it." She said deviously.

"Fucked her. Twice." He said nonchalantly.

"No you did not! Your lying. YOU. FUCKED. REGINA. MILLS." She screamed before tacking her friend.

"Yes and let me tell you, she is super kinky."

"How so?"

"The choke me half to death kind." Robin smiled remembering the activities of the day before.

"Oh my god."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Use it. Look it up lockesly, so you know what your In for-R" she'd bought him a laptop.

So they could communicate, so she wants him to look it up he thought to himself so he that's what he did.

He couldn't say he wasn't impressed he never thought he would be into that kind of stuff but the reaction he got watching some of the videos indicated that he very much was Into it.

He made his mind up that night. He was going to sign that contract and then he was going to make Regina mills scream his name.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"I'm not following that food list mills;)" robin teased her about the more detailed contract she'd sent.

"Part of the contract you'll do it." Simple but sassy answer.

"And I'f I don't?"

"I'll punish you."

Those three words alone made him completely aroused by the thousands of thoughts that wandered through his filthy mind.

"Well that doesn't sound as bad as you think, so perhaps I'll disobey you."

"Don't push it lockesly."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin had went back to her apartment the following night. He'd signed the contract and they had gone through all the rules and limits.

Now Regina wanted to test what he could take. That peaked his interest.

"Lie down on your front." She demanded.

"Ok. Remember if you feel uncomfortable you tell me." Regina reminded before picking up a leather strap.

She hit him a few times and got no reaction, she tried again and still no reaction which worried her slightly.

"You ok?" She asked softly.

Robin spun around and threw her down onto the bed beside him.

Regina looked shellshocked, but that look was wiped off her face when robin brought his lips down roughly in hers in a heated battle his hands roamed her body and groped her like there was no tomorrow, making her moan quietly into his mouth.

Breaking away when he needed air, he smirked.

"You think that is going to scare me off? Gonna have to try harder."

"Well lockesly looks like your tougher than I thought."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

It had been a few weeks since robin had signed the contract, and Regina wanted him to accompany her to another one of her mothers work party's, and naturally after hearing her story he agreed almost immediately.

But now he was feeling nervous, standing in the elevator with her on the way to the penthouse.

"Calm down lockesly. Use your charm dear." Regina was used to her completely innaproptiate displays of affection towards robin. She'd told herself absolutely no romantic ties but here she was kissing him softly before the elevator dinged to alert the couple they where there.

"Let's go." She grabbed his arm and walked him into the sea of people.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Oh I see you've brought your toy." Cora smirked.

"He is not my toy mother. This is robin lockesly." Regina announced.

"Well robin, you are the first male Regina has ever introduced to me. So enjoy the party." She chuckled lightly and went to go converse with potential new buyers.

"Let's get a drink." Regina said taking robins hand in hers and interlocking them fingers, noticing the mistake she had made moments too late.

Drinks in hand they made their way through the penthouse making small talk with her mothers friends and colleagues, robin had to say it was positively boring. The only thing keeping him from leaving and going home was the beautiful brunette clasping onto his hand.

"Let's go out here." Robin pulled Regina in the direction of an open balcony that was free.

"I've always loved the view from up here. Even as a child." Regina breathed out, looking at the masses of people and lights beneath them.

"No. I can see something even more beautiful." Robin whispered and he reached his hand out and cupped her cheek gently.

"Robin. Stop. We agreed none of this mushy crap." Her arguement was weak, as much as her brain told her she didn't want this, her heart told her different.

"You deserve love Regina. It doesn't matter how long I have to wait, a year even ten years. I'll still be here and one day I hope you can finally let someone love you."

Robin finished his confession and pushed Regina against the wall gently.

Then he kissed her senseless, he needed her to understand that he would do anything she wanted. As long as she kept her mind open to love.

His hand tangled in her short waves and his other was wrapped around her waist tightly, it wasn't like usual, they weren't fighting for control. It was calm. Attentive almost. Untill Regina had plunged her hands into robins pants and gripped him tight.

Little did the two know they had attracted quite a crowd.

"Well mother at least we know she definatly isn't gay." A copper haired young woman announced, swaying lightly before teetering over to grab another drink.

"Yes I can see that."

Regina pulled away with a huge smile on her face, why? She didn't actually know why. Something about robin had that affect on her


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys! I decided to start this fic up again after the ridiculously long hiatus. It's something to keep up my inspiration Inbetween my main fic updates. This is something I've had lying around for a while, I may make this into a multi chapter if you guys like. givennotstolen on twitter gave me some amazing prompts for this fic which will be put up very soon! To anyone still hanging around thank you! I hope you enjoy it:) please review and lemme know what you think xoxox**

**Taken.**

Her head was pounding, like somebody had smacked her with a brick. The throbing behind her eyes was intense and she found herself unable to move her body, she gave herself a few minutes so her eyes could adjust to the surroundings, most people would be suprised to realised that had been restrained in what seemed to be a derelict old house, the effects of whatever she'd been drugged with making it harder to take a deep breath.

She tried to remember what happened, but she was at a loss. All she remembered was stepping into a bar, quiet a sleazy one at that and then blank.

Though her gaze was fuzzy she made out the silhouette of a person leaning against the wall opposite her with their arms crossed, she didn't even flinch. Growing up with Cora mills as your mother meant nothing could scare you.

"Hello sleeping beauty" it was a man. His voice was gruff but there was something else there, for some reason it didn't scare Regina. Quite the opposite it intrigued her.

"So you want money" she got straight to the point. She was a smart girl.

"Just what is owed to me milady" he said smugly, his accent shining through. Regina concentrated on that.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's my mother who owes you, I don't deal with anyone and she has been known to worm her way out of any deals she makes." She asked with a raised eyebrow, unsure if he could see her because she definatly couldn't see him.

"Your mother owes me a lot. Normally I'm quite a forgiving person. But your mother is a very big exception." She could hear the hatred in his voice now, it was thick with anger and disgust, she didn't blame him. That's generally how she spoke about her mother.

"Well it's not going to work. She'd rather watch you kill me than willingly give you her money. You may as well finish the job now." Her voice was blunt as she stretched her neck, that chair was very uncomfortable. Thats when she finally got to look at him, he walked towards her, away from the shadows with a curious look on his face, His deep blue eyes shining with something she couldn't yet decipher.

She didn't even sound scared at the prospect of dying, In fact it sounded like she was almost asking him to kill her. Ofcourse his line of work was dangerous and also completely illegal. He didn't believe in violence against the people he'd taken. He believed a calmer approach was the way, he'd never killed before and he'd never thought he'd ever want to kill someone. Untill Cora mills strolled into his life.

"Regina, I highly doubt her money is more important than you. Surely she'd do anything to see you safe." His voice was softer now, so was his face. Regina took a moment to take him in. He was very attractive but not very well dressed for someone who's supposed to be in charge of a kidnapping ring. He stood before her in jeans and black boots paired with a green button down shirt with the first three buttons popped open.

"You clearly don't know my mother as well as you think you do. So what's going to happen now? You going to beat me? Rape me? Kill me? Give me a heads up so it doesn't come as a suprise." She was well and truly bored with this situation, any normal person would've begged to be let go, cried for their freedom and here she was giving him the go to start killing her. She was uninterested, what happens, happens.

"I have absolutley no intention of hurting you milady. The mere thought of it makes me sick, I am truly sorry about all of this though, you're the only way I can get to your mother and I won't stop untill I have. But contrary to what you may believe you will be looked after, no harm shall come to you so long as I'm In charge." It sounded sincere, but then he could just be a meticulous liar.

"And why should I trust you, after all you're the reason why I'm sitting, tied to a chair no less in this shithole" Wow, the rumours were true, she was very strong willed.

"Well. You won't be stuck here for much longer. This is where I keep people for the first few hours of this transition. You're a smart woman Regina, there's no need to keep you here any longer. If you don't struggle I'll untie the rope and we can move on. If you do, I'm sorry to say I'll have to use force." His voice was blunt, he obviously wouldn't hurt her. He just needed to move her as quick as possible, preferably before somebody reported her missing. This was going to be a difficult process.

"Please don't make me laugh. I'll go with you. But you owe me an explanation and it better be a damned good one." She bit back, not struggling like they had discussed.

She let out a sigh of relief wen she felt the ropes slide off her body. But her relief was short lived when she felt the undeniable sting around her wrists and arms. Even though his touch was gentle she stilled hissed when he lay her hands over the burns and rubbed them soothingly.

She cleared her throat and looked him in the eye. "So you know pretty much everything about me and you obviously know my mother. What's your name." Even though she was significantly smaller than he was without her heels, which she hoped she'd get back. She was still standing tall.

"Robin. Robin of lockesly."


End file.
